Of Demons and Mutants
by Lilchaos420
Summary: The sealing didn't go over as planned. The Kyuubi tore a space in time and space to make sure it's power was not to be used for Konoha. So, picked up in a jungle by a woman what can the container for the Kyuubi expect? X-men: Evolution Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After reading a chapter of a story from Mbehrn2002 called Prince of Thieves...I remembered seeing X-23 on X-Men: Evolution, but couldn't remember what she looked like. Then after re watching the episode 'X-23' and 'Target X' I started to think of that story and the pairing X-23 and Naruto in a crossover and here is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men/ X-men: Evolution.**

**Of Demons and Mutants**

**Chapter I: Project Kitsune**

* * *

Namikaze Minato looked on as he had just lost both his wife and son. His wife due to child birth, and his son due to the stunt pulled by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He then watched as Sarutobi fell dead on top of Gamabuta, next to his sensei Jiraiya. The sealing went off without a hitch, until the Kyuubi ripped a hole in existence right above the child. Minato will never forget the words that the Kyuubi sent through its roar. _"I maybe sealed inside a little ningen, but I will make sure this village will not get use of my power!"_ Minato was surprised that the Kyuubi could speak and that it ripped an opening in time and space, before he was able to do anything his son Naruto was gone. He started to think that he should have done the sealing so he didn't have to go through this pain. Just then his sensei Jiraiya landed next to him with the Third Hokage's body in his arms as Gamabuta desummoned himself. Minato looked at his sensei as he was lost for words and broken, this was the first time and only time the Elemental Countries would see 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha' or 'The Forth Hokage' utterly broken and lost of hope.

Jiraiya looked at his student and who he thought of a son and he wished that he would never see the state he was in ever again. His student had just lost the two things that were his life...his wife and just born son in two hours. Jiraiya felt compelled to say something, but he couldn't he just felt sadness and defeat just as his student. It felt as just they had just went through a battle of all battles just for the utter victory to be a defeat. As he himself, had just lost a godson, his sensei, and what would be a daughter like figure like Minato was his son like figure. They both stared at the spot where the had seen Naruto last and both cried silently and morned the three major people they had just lost.

This was the only time in the Elemental Countries, where the strongest and one of the strongest Hokage and shinobi felt defeat and both wanted nothing more than death for themselves.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Amazon**_

A woman with dark green hair in her mid thirties walked on the path going back towards her base. She wore a dark brown almost black trench coat, with a brown long sleeve high collared shirt with a vest over that. She also wore form fitting pants and heeled boots. Her short dark green hair hung just a bit in-front of her face just over her right eye. Her green lipstick could be seen through the sun beams through the canopy of the rain forest. She was Lady Hydra leader of the HYDRA organization. She stopped as she heard crying near by. She walked about ten feet off the path, before she came to a baby only hours old wrapped up in a blanket. The baby had blond hair and looked to her either European or American, and then she spotted the whisker birthmarks on the child's face and the crimson eye in the right eye socket. At first she thought the baby was a mutant, but she would have to have tests prove it, until then she picked up the baby and noticed the tag on the boy's left foot. It was ripped and only had the baby's first name and date of birth without the year. She read it as it was in Japanese. It read: Name: Naruto...DOB: October, 10...

She cooed Naruto to sleep as she smiled, she had just found another test subject to make into the perfect weapon. She then turned and headed back to her base where she was going to check the progress of X-1 through X-23. _'If this boy is a mutant, he will be the best weapon next to that of X clones.'_ She thought as she entered the base.

* * *

Lady Hydra looked at the results of the test of Naruto and was both unhappy and amazed. The boy had no mutant DNA, but he did have an accelerated healing factor and growth rate of his brain. Also they had found that the child has more animal instincts, higher senses, and blood lust through his DNA. They had also found a strange tattoo on the boy's stomach, and were trying to translate the runes and strange symbols of the tattoo. _'No matter, he will still be great with that healing factor. We will teach him everything and mold him...yes he will be a great weapon for HYDRA.'_ She thought as finished reading the report of Naruto's tests. She then looked at the progress of the X clones and scowled. The only X clone that succeeded was X-23 because the healing factor only took to her. She continued to read the file on X-23. 'Sex: Female, DOB: September 21, 1983... ' She continued to read the file and an idea came into her head. _'Yes, the two perfect weapons will work together and grow together. Only a month apart from each other in age, they will bond and I will use that to keep them loyal.'_ She thought as she smiled and put the file down and looked back Naruto's and at his whisker birthmarks. _'They make him look like a cat or a fox...Yes, fox...and since that tag on his foot was in Japanese, I'll make him Project Kitsune...Yes, you will be Project Kitsune and will turn out to be the greatest weapon for HYDRA paired with X-23.'_ She looked up at the Doctor who gave her the two files and spoke. "Debra Riskmen, you will continue to over see X-23 and how she develops. Also I want you to monitor the new project I have in mind and how this new project and X-23 act towards each other. I want them to be paired and work together through the missions they will have both solo and co-op." Lady Hydra said as she looked at the woman in-front of her and smiled at the woman's shock.

Debra Riskmen was a Genetic Specialist, Lady Hydra knew she was one of the best and that she wanted to go outside the lines that governments put to keep things 'humane' and that's why HYDRA approached her with this one in a life time to go outside the lines of Genetics that governments placed. So Lady Hydra was not surprised when the Doctor spoke. "Yes, I'd be glad to over see another project and how well it works with X-23. But, what is the name of this new project?" The Doctor asked, and Lady Hydra just smiled.

"Project Kitsune...and this child Naruto, will be it. He will go through muscle, mind, and reflex enhancement programs. Also, weapons training for unarmed, bladed, and range weapons. With reconnaissance and spying training to gather Intel and use it while in the field." Lady Hydra said as she looked at the doctor. "Then there will be co-op training with X-23 as they will share the same room when old enough. Best teammate you can have if you can trust your life with said teammate." Lady Hydra said with a smirk on her face. The doctor nodded and exited the room with copies of the files. _'Project Kitsune and Project X-23...You two will bring great things for HYDRA.'_

* * *

**Five Years later**

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in the Amazon**

Lady Hydra looked at the progress on Project Kitsune and smiled. It had been five years since she checked on the project and she was very happy with the progress. He had began to speak at the age of one year old he started to speak full sentences and was walking around like a toddler. Soon after he began to read and had great manners as he was taught. Then at the middle of his second year alive he became more like an animal with his senses and he started to yarn for blood at times. At that she was a bit taken back, she thought his blood lust would only appear in battle and training not an everyday occurrence. None the less he began to grow quite well, but the sharp and bigger than normal canines for his teeth was a bit scary and would prove to scare his opponents in a fight. He also had a huge appetite, which most figured had to to with his high metabolism, stamina, and healing factor. When she looked at the tests for his stamina she was shocked and pleased, he had more than a grown Olympic Athlete...a gold medal winning Athlete and still only be winded. They started to teach him what every child learned up until college, at the age of three. At the moment he was at a seventh grade level for everything by age five. Also at the age of three they put him through muscle enhancement programs with weapon and tactical lessons. To say the least, the child was born to be a solider. She then looked at the report on X-23, she was coming along nicely as she had progress a bit behind Project Kitsune but they would have to put her through the X program to have her surpass him and if not surpass then equal him. She noted in the report that X-23 had a bit of an aggressive nature, which was to be expected since all they had was the Y chromosome of the original weapon X project. She decided it was time that both Project Kitsune and X-23 to share living quarters. She walked into a room where both Doctor Riskmen and Kitsune were seated going over his studies. Both of them looked up at her, one surprised while the other had a look of indifference and near emotionless. She then looked at Kitsune's eyes and had a bit of fear went up her spine as she met that crimson eye. She then smiled, at how he could intimidate her just by his appearance. She then spoke as she stopped before Doctor Riskmen and Kitsune. "I am proud of your progress and growth, I think it is time for a change is it not?" She said to the Doctor.

Doctor Riskmen was a bit taken back when Lady Hydra came unexpected and then asked if it was time for a change. The only change she could think of was the move to have him interact with X-23. Her eyes then widened as she thought of the possibility. "No, Lady Hydra I think it is a bit too soon for that change. I mean, they both are progressing nicely but X-23 is a bit hostile when her space is invaded a bit too much." Doctor Riskmen said, as she tried to plead with Lady Hydra.

Naruto just looked on with indifference, until he heard about this X-23. He had heard from the guards outside his room that it was hectic when they had to deal with X-23 when she got over aggressive. He just thought that X-23 was an over reacting kid with issues, until he heard the word 'her' and had to rethink his first thought of her.

Lady Hydra just shook her head before speaking. "No, it's time for the change. It will also increase the way they handle missions together. So, they will share the same room for the remainder of the project." Lady Hydra said sternly as she spoke to the doctor.

"Understood Lady Hydra, we will begin the next phase ASAP." Doctor Riskmen said and then turned to Naruto. "Come on Naruto, you have someone to meet and the lesson is done for today." She then took him and lead him out the room.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ some where in the Amazon**

**Room A31C**

Naruto walked into the room behind Doctor Riskmen. He noticed that someone else was inside the room. The other person was a girl his age, she had long dark brown almost black hair. She wore a black t-shirt and black pants same as he wore. She looked at him with the same look as he looked at her, indifference. The Doctor then spoke. "X-23, I would like you to meet your new roommate Kitsune." Doctor Riskmen then pushed Naruto towards X-23 with a subtle nudge. He got the picture and walked over to the girl and held out his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you I'm Kitsune and you are?" He said in his normal voice of indifference. She looked at him for a second then at his hand...Then she punched him right in the nose and breaking it. The punch also sent him flying through the air and landed hard against the wall across from the girl.

Naruto slid down the wall and landed on his rear on the ground. Now, it took a lot to both hurt and made Naruto angry. He was training in hand-to-hand combat and was taught to control his emotions and think clearly. But, when she hit him and broke his nose it felt like he was hit by a chair as he was hit by a chair before. It also didn't help that he never had his taste of blood as his body yarned for. So he got up slowly as his nose snapped back into place. He spit out the glob of blood that formed in his mouth and rushed the girl, before the Doctor could do anything. He was in-front of her with his fist revved back, and landed the fist home...right hook to the face. This time she went flying, spinning and landed face first into the wall. She pushed herself off the wall and stared at him for a good second and lunged at Naruto. Him expecting a sort of retaliation was prepared when she lunged at him and tackled him and started to throw punches to his exposed face...if he wasn't prepared. As soon as she tackled him, they started to roll until they hit the wall and she was over him. But her arms were being held at her side by his hands, so she did the next best thing...she head butted him. To say he was surprised would be one thing, but he was not only surprised he was down right furious. After he got out of being a bit dazed. Then he looked at her forehead, not for just looking at it no...he seen the crimson red blood that was sliding down her face and dripping off...He then lost it. His blue eye was now turning crimson red as his right eye and his fangs started to sharpen a bit, but what was most notable to the guards entering the room, Doctor Riskmen, X-23, and now entering Lady Hydra was the look of pure insanity on his face as he went on the offensive. He pushed her off of him and brought her to the was as he leaned over her his mouth over her neck and open wide and sunk his teeth into her. Everyone had a look of pure shock on their face, as Naruto stood there drinking the blood for X-23 for a good minute before he stopped and fell backwards unconscious as his left eye turned back to the unmatched shade of blue it was.

X-23 looked at the boy who just bit her and finally over the shock screamed, not of fear no of pain as she moved away from the blond and sat in the corner as her neck healed. She would glance at the blond every few seconds and then away as she held her neck.

The guards and Doctor Riskmen were still shocked at what the blond did...it made him look like the fabled vampire in the books. That is until one guard spoke what they had on their mind. "Holy shit..."

Lady Hydra looked at the scene after she got over her shock and frowned before smiling as she turned to leave after the guards remark of the scene. "Solved two problems with one solution. Just keep a close on the two and make sure they don't kill each other. Doctor Riskmen, I need a word." The Doctor then followed her leaving the unconscious Naruto and the dazed and hurting X-23.

* * *

**One year and six months later**

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Alaska**

**Weapon X HYDRA chamber**

Lady Hydra looked on as they put X-23 through the Weapon X program, and was quite impressed at how she didn't go berserk. As she looked on, she opened the file in her hand. It was the status on the progress of Project Kitsune. She was a but put off at how he seemed to continue to grow in both intelligence and stamina. She knew he was special when she found him, but she never thought that he would never thought that she found something so extraordinary that it seemed like she was blessed with this child. His hand-to-hand combat skills were great, but they took the back seat as his marksmanship and his skills with blades though he preferred a ninjatō were feared for his accuracy and his speed with using said weapons. She would have thought he would use a trench knife or a dagger compeered to the rare and especially pair of ninjatō made to fit his need as he said that he would prefer that weapon than any other bladed weapon he had used before. When asked why, he would respond with a logical 'They are quick and used by shinobi who were assassins as I will be...am I right?' So after finding the materials and crafting the pair of blades, they awarded Kitsune with a pair of adamtium ninjatō. His marksmanship was impressive for someone his age, he could make a fully automatic AK-47 fire perfectly on a target with his strength to lessen the recoil to a a helpful advantage. It was surprising to see what the child could do with a pair of Usp's or Beretta's. Even some of the best marksmen in HYDRA could tell that the boy was gifted when they watched some of his training sessions. He was the most efficient solider she had, yet he had no experience in the field and she knew that she would change that soon. She then looked at the only problem she had found with him and was glad cleared up with both Kitsune and X-23 sharing a room. His blood lust was becoming a problem before he shared a room, he would bite or simply cut people to get a taste of blood for the day. They had tried to get him blood packs, but he demanded flesh warm blood. To say the least, as he and X-23 continued to fight but it would end up with both of them tired and Kitsune getting his taste of blood for the day for the first three months. After that, they seemed relatively calm and conformable with each other's presence. Or more like X-23 finally saw that fighting with said blond was a waste of energy and decided that she wouldn't fight with said blond anymore. Soon after, she would willingly let him bite her neck and drain her of blood for a moment before he would apologize and then remain quiet until they both fell asleep. She was quite surprised when X-23 started to cooperate with Kitsune and then actively try to prove that she was stronger than him. All it took was his presence to make her a bit less aggravated to everyone and thing. Lady Hydra smiled at the right decision she had made. All she had to do was make sure that they would be loyal and think every command by her was law and not to be broken. She then turned back to X-23 as she was finishing the Weapon X program. It had taken her a good three months, but X-23 was now a full fledged mutant and clone of Weapon X. Lady Hydra smiled at how well things were coming for her and HYDRA.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Alaska**

**Room V25D level A2**

Naruto sat in the room he shared, it was no different from the one he shared before. He just noted it was warmer as it was cold outside the base as the only time he had seen the outside was when he arrived. It was also three months since he had seen the girl X-23 and three months since he had a taste of blood...or more importantly her blood. He could control his behavior so much without a taste of blood, but it felt like the past three months were torture as he had to calm himself repeatedly during lessons and training as he wouldn't pull punches to not cause serve injury to the people teaching him. But as of late he was having trouble just to stop himself from using his teeth or ninjatō to cut someone and drink their blood. Just as he was unsheathing and sheathing his ninjatō since he entered the room, he was expecting to stay without blood for another day. That is until the door opened, and the two guards threw X-23 in the room in a rather unorthodox way. He was there to catch her before she hit the ground and sent a glare at the guards for their rudeness and noticed they were new and had a cocky look on their faces. They then closed the door and left the two alone. He held he up and began to walk over to her side of the room, which as empty as the two had nothing in the other from the room before. But before he could even take five steps from the door, he felt pain...intense pain and then heard flesh being cut. He didn't scream out in pain, he was taught not to but he did have a look of shock before he spit up blood. As he looked down, he found what was causing him the pain. A pair of metal blades in his gut, going in through his stomach and out his back. His blood dripped off from the blades and onto the floor. Then he noticed that his blood slid down the blade and onto the back of a hand...a hand that he looked on to have it connected to the girl he was holding. Then he felt pain again, this time in his side as another pair of blades was lodged in his side going through the other side. Before he knew it she was clawing him all over his body. All he felt was pain as he landed hard against the wall and slid down it leaving a trail of blood on the wall. He felt light, but at the same time he felt something boil inside of him...then he lost control again.

No one knew about the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto, as they were still trying to decode the tattoo on his stomach. The fox grimed an insane grim as its Youkai was being pulled to its jailer as its blood lust and constant injections of Youkai seemed to take their effect. **"Soon, we will meet...soon we will be free and use what you've been taught to survive in this world...soon kit soon."** The fox said as it closed its eyes and looked through the right eye of his jailer the grim never leaving its face.

By now X-23 was sitting across from Kitsune looking with indifference as she watched the blood from said boy pooled and he sat there motionless. She then started to close her eyes to feel the only thing she liked sleep, until she felt a warm wave take over her senses and screamed for her to run...little did she know her instincts were right. She had little to no time to look up as the blond she sliced and stabbed not only a moment ago stood over her completely healed and with a look of insanity on his face. She had seen this look on his face once before, when they first met. There was more to this look than him just wanting blood, it was like he wanted to do the same thing she just did to him...and he now smelled like an animal...a fox even. After three seconds, she was now soaring in the air over the blond and hit the ceiling. Before gravity could take its toll, Kitsune was in-front of her with one of his ninjatō prepared to skewer her to the ceiling with the blade. She swung at him with her now extended claws, which he blocked with his ninjatō. They were suspended in the air for a good four seconds before gravity took its course and sent the two to the floor. Even in his crazed state Naruto was still combat trained and flipped the two in mid air to make sure he landed on her. When they landed, he had her pinned against the floor with his insane grim never leaving his face. She was about to strike him with her blades in her feet, until he sunk his teeth in her neck drawing blood and the intense pain unlike the other times returning like the first time. This was the second time where she felt weak and helpless, Kitsune's eyes became normal and he saw the fear in her eyes and immediately felt the whole ordeal of what he had done even if he lost it. He felt something he had never felt before, but knew what it was due to the lessons on emotions he was put through... For the first time, the perfect HYDRA weapon had felt guilt for what he had done. He got away from her as soon as possible and looked at his reflection in the clean part of the floor and paled as he seen the amount of blood that he caused to someone who he had to share a room with. He couldn't control himself, he couldn't hold back his blood lust, and he couldn't face himself. "I'm...a complete and utter monster. A MONSTER!" He yelled as he seen his reflection smile at him. X-23 looked with wide eyes at the boy. She was taken back at the sight of him after just taking her blood. And she felt something she had never felt, it was...compassion. She was understanding how he felt about what he did. She knew what people thought of her and how they thought she was a monster.

Kitsune took his other ninjatō from the sheathe and prepared to stab himself in the heart. He was about to push the blade into him, but was stopped by X-23 and she shook her head no. He was wide eyed and tried to push the blade with more force, only to have it not move an inch. "Let me die, I'm a monster! I can't even control myself being without blood for a short amount of time! Please, let me die!" He yelled at her, only to get a sharp pain in his stomach like before. And before he knew it, the ninjatō was ripped from his grasp and tossed to the other side of the room. He looked at the blade in his stomach, and seen it was coming out from her hand like a pair of claws. But before he could think for another second she spoke.

"We're both monsters, then let's make sure we stay together as monsters." Her voice was soft, tough, and angel like. All he could do was stare and nod as he healed when her claw retracted. She then walked to a corner of the room and sat down leaning against the wall and silently wept as she was trying to fall asleep. After a few minutes, she felt a pair of arms warp around her and a warm liquid touch her clothing and saw that Kitsune was holding her. Before she could force him off of her, he said something.

"I've read that a hug can make a person 'cheer' up, and I can tell you're sad. So, here as a thanks for stopping me." He said as he leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Kitsune would remember her voice since it was the first thing she did that made noise other than cry and walk inside they room they shared.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Alaska**

**Command Room C Level A2**

Lady Hydra smirked as she seen the ordeal between the two. _'Yes, the connection has begun...they will be the perfect team and bring more weapons in the next thirty years.'_ She thought and turned to Doctor Riskmen. "Six months, that's how long until their first mission. For now on, they will have team training together. Push them hard as I want results in three months." She got a nod from the Doctor and left the room the smirk never leaving her face. _'Seemed I have great luck to have stumbled upon that baby six and half years ago.'_ She thought as she prepared to leave the base and go to an other base to check the progress on the weapon manufacturing. This new electric stun and wired to explode dart they are working on. She would have the prototypes ready for the two's mission if possible.

* * *

**A/N II: I know I have other stories I should be writing and updating, but I have a reasonable excuse. See when ever I do work on those chapters, I would be either one page away from being finished or finished. But, I would be tired when I finished with them. And as a result I go lay on my bed and pass out after turning off my monitor. I don't save them when I pass out thinking it'll still be there when I awake...WRONG, people I live with have a sick sadistic sense of humor since they don't think why I leave my computer on and...They close all my windows that don't involve the internet, and either surf the net or play one of my games on my computer or down load a game that they have on theirs and play it...After doing this about 20 times, I found out that it's not one person I live with...no it's all of them. So, after many threats with knives and poisoning their food later...they don't close all my windows anymore...they only close some. So, when I am done writing the other chapters for my story they will be posted after I reread them and add some things I either missed or seemed confusing. Now, onto why I really wrote this story. I wrote this because, after reading the wiki file on X-23 I felt why Mbehrn2002 would pair Naruto with her. They are both alike. Also, since I never read any New X-men comic...which I'm planning to do, I tweaked what information I had from the X-men: Evolution series and wiki and I am basing it off the twist between the two. As for Naruto's look, Sarutobi did the sealing and no one is able to copy seals as the exact original and Sarutobi did the sealing so it was pretty damn close and you will see the differences between cannon yondiame seal and this Sarutobi seal. I will update this and the other two stories that I have soon if the people around me don't want to get stabbed...Yes, this is X-men: Evolution story line. So be prepared for everyone but Storm, Professor X, and Wolverine to be young. Don't ask if Naruto will go back to Konoha or the Elemental Countries again, because I don't know yet and I am leaning towards no. So, I hope you enjoy this story as well as my other stories and please, tell me if I'm a good author or not. I don't get many reviews and when I do, it's just please update more or I love your story. Drop ideas if you want to what you think will happen next, I like people who can tell where or what I'm leaning towards. Also, if you can tell why Naruto broke down like he did and how his personality is, I'll let you be my Beta Reader...**

**Lilchaos420**

* * *

**Next Time on 'Of Demons and Mutants'**

"**Finally we meet...my jailer...and the person who can get us freedom in due time."**

"Freedom?"

"**You don't know? You're no better than I am in your current situation. You're just a weapon...a slave for that woman...don't you want to be able to go any where you want? Do anything you want? Be with _anyone _you want?"** The Kyuubi smirked as he seen the look on his jailer's face. **_'Yes, take my words and get us freedom young kit. We and that mate of yours will run free and explore this world in due time...'_**

**Chapter II: Meeting a Demon and Becoming One**

_Ja Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, just wow...never would have thought that this story would be popular. So, this will be updated first. Then in a week or two updated again as I will update this, Balance of Worlds, and No Need for Jinchuuriki every week or one story a week. Gives me time to have a life, do things I enjoy other than writing, and find a new girl to spend my time with. I may even start to update The Curse eye Pirates again if I find a new girl...my old girl was supposed to be a character, but we were going through wearily waters and broke up about three months after. But, anyways...enough about that cheating no good woman, let us get on with reading or for me writing. Also, for previews they only give an idea of what is to happen the dialog may or may not appear in the chapter. So, don't give me messages saying that the dialog from the preview isn't in the chapter. THEY ARE IDEAS FOR YOU, I have everything planned out so don't tell me unnecessary things.**

**Chapter II: Meeting a Demon and Becoming One.**

* * *

**Five Months later...**

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Europe**

**Holding Cell A8B12 Level C3**

Kitsune was in a room with machine guns mounted on the walls. They were fixated on him, as he looked at the man across the room chained to the wall. He looked battered and broken. The man as Kitsune could tell, was in his late thirties. His dark hair now matted with his own dry blood. Kitsune looked at the man with eyes that showed shock and disbelieving reality. Then Kitsune heard a voice come in over the intercom located inside the walls. "Kitsune, your next training is to kill this man...He is a S.H.I.E.L.D spy. He needs to die, before they find out he's been captured so we can misdirect their Intel. So, it is either you kill him...or the machine guns mounted on the walls kill you." Kitsune looked wide eyed as he recognized the voice. It was Lady Hydra he had seen her on occasion. Just then, the mounted guns begin to take aim at his vital areas...namely his head and heart. "If you don't kill the man in thirty seconds, the guns will open fire on you. While I know you can read the trajectory of the bullets from some or most of mounted guns, I don't know how long you can dodged them." Lady Hydra's voice through the intercom warned. Kitsune just stood there not knowing what to do, until the thirty seconds were up... Then the bullets began to fly.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Europe**

**Control Room Block C3**

Lady Hydra frowned as she would have thought his indifference towards people wouldn't effect his decision to kill. It has been like that for two months ever since he refused to kill the man his trainers told him to kill. If he wouldn't kill by choice, then she would kill if he valued his life...and if he still hesitated she would just tell him that X-23 could kill relentlessly. She watched as he dodged the relentless barrage of bullets trying to hit her weapon. She then told the people programing the guns to aim at his chest and lower body and stop if he made any move to kill the prisoner. If she lost her perfect weapon...then what else would she make HYDRA great as it was meant to be. Now all she have to do was wait, soon his instincts will make him kill the man. It was human nature after all. She smiled as that thought surfaced in her mind.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Europe**

**Holding Cell A8B12 Level C3**

Kitsune kept up the dodging as the bullets began to speed up, or was it that he was tiring. It had been over three hours and his senses were in overdrive. His eyes flickered to every gun every time he dodged he would would look at another gun and dodge. He knew that he would get hit and riddled with bullets soon as he came close many times and the bullets would scratch him as he barely dodged at least half of them. He knew he was fast and had stamina, but he knew his limits. So, after he dodged one wave of the barrage of bullets he locked eyes with the man that was battered and broken. He slowly reached for his pair of ninjatō...and rushed with the rest of his strength and speed. Five meters...three meters...one foot...the sound of blades piercing flesh and multiple slashes were heard as it drowned out the cry of the man and the spray of blood. The man's head was now on the floor rolling across the cell to the other side. The blood spurted from the neck wound, going up and in an umbrella motion as it landed around the body. The blood rained down on Kitsune and onto his face. He slowly turned and looked at the camera. His eyes were cold, colder than any ice and could freeze hell over and make anything or anyone fear those eyes...these were the eyes of a demon. The coldest ice blue left eye and the cold crimson right eye, one to make you freeze in the gaze and the other that could kill you and take your soul in its gaze.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ somewhere in Europe**

**Control Room Block C3**

Everyone gasped as they seen the gaze of blond haired child. Many looked away, as for fear of their own life and sanity. The only one who didn't look away was Lady Hydra, she had felt fear in its rawest form through his eyes and she knew she had made the perfect weapon...and she feared it. She shook herself out of the shock and spoke. "Escort him back to his room with X-23." She then turned and left the control room.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ** **somewhere in Europe**

**Room 45G2 Level X1**

Kitsune walked inside the room he shared and glared at the guards, who in return backed away. They feared the look in his eyes, the only time they had seen a look that cold in anyone's eyes much less a boy. They quickly backed out the door as soon as they led him in, locking the door as they left. Kitsune went to the left side of the room quickly sat down and began to replay what he did and why he did it. He never noticed the look from X-23, which was confusion and concern. After going over the reasons for the actions, he became quickly enraged. Little did he know, this action led to a certain demon to start its scheme.

"_**They're using you...making you their weapon of death...making you and her nothing but tools..."**_ Kitsune hear the faint whisper, he looked up and at X-23. He knew that the voice wasn't her, it had so much power and certainty to it. He then felt tired, as his eye lids began to fall he heard the whisper again.

"_**Now, come and see me...we will talk and plan our freedom from these powerless masters..."**_

* * *

**Mind Scape**

**Domain of Demons**

Kitsune stood in-front of a giant set of gates leading into a room calling out to him. He reached out and with a push the gates opened just enough to allow him entry. As he walked in, he noticed the walls were all a sleek crimson red with dark scarlet marble floor. He soon found himself in-front of a pair of jail bars the size of the gate he went through. As he looked up at the size of the bars, he soon found a pair of crimson eyes the same as his right eye meeting his eyes. He felt the power that radiated off the eyes, then soon found the rest of the body of the owner of the eyes. A giant fox with nine tails, crimson fur, giant paws with claws that could tear the earth and buildings apart if need be, teeth sharper than any blade, but what really had Kitsune amazed was how much experience and years the beast held in its eyes. They both stood and sat there staring in each other's eyes, before the beast gave a small laugh as it showed its teeth. **"So, you heard my whispers of the truth? If, not then I guess you wouldn't be able to find this place within your mind and soul..."** The fox gave another laugh before continuing. **"The realization of what you have been taught came to light...even the little ningen you feed your blood craving off of figured it out. So, little one what is your choice? Enslavement like an obedient mutt or freedom like the kitsune oni we are?"** The fox said before the blond haired human boy, its sly smile never leaving its face.

Kitsune stood there thinking with a look of anger and hate, before setting back to his usual look of indifference. "I am no one's slave, I don't bow down like a dog...so that means I am a free kitsune and if they want a weapon...they'll get a weapon until the weapon starts to cut the hand it holds like a double edged blade." Kitsune said, his eyes never leaving the giant fox before him.

"**Good, even you little ningen knows the wanting of freedom. You will obey them for now, when the time presents itself you will hear my whispers. Now, what of this ningen you feed off of...what is she to you?"** The fox had a look of mischief in its eyes as the subject came into the conversation.

"She means nothing to you, so why even bother yourself with her?" Now, Kitsune was interested on why this beast was interested with his relationship with X-23.

"**She is powerful and strong, but her blood is tasteful is it not? She also doesn't want to be an obedient mutt...she wants to be a free bird and soar the skies on her own will. It would do well to find her after we escape from this place, weather we be first to escape or not it would do well for us."** The fox said widening its grin.

"Why do you say us? When it is mostly me, you said this is my mind yes? Then that would mean you are just a figment of my mind is it not?" Kitsune said as he looked at the beast.

"**Ningen, do not think for a second that I am something you thought up. I have made entire empires fall before my might and fury. If it weren't for that ape and shimigami, your place of origin would be nothing but ashes in the wind. We may now be one, but do not think for a second you are more powerful than I. If you do, I'll be gladly to die as I make you suffer a miserable death from the inside out. You only live if I will you to, otherwise we'll both be at death's doorstep in a microsecond. Now understand, that the Kyuubi no Kitsune king of all the Bijuu and foxes is inside you and should you do anything I disapprove of..."** The Kyuubi left the threat hanging as its voice rose and boomed throughout the room.

Kitsune nodded and found himself amazed at the power of the fox, just as its anger rose. "So, we are tied to each other. So, you could lend me your power when I absolutely need it am I right?" Kitsune questioned trying to get from the beast.

"**If I choose to lend my power ningen, do not think just because you are about to be killed that I will come to your aide. I will not lend you my power until I find that it is an enemy that deserves to be slaughtered with my aide. There is a price for my aide if you ever need it when the time comes."** The Kyuubi then stared at the blond and exhaled. **"Keep drinking blood from that ningen female you are with...her blood seems to have the only taste of all the blood you've had so far. Drink hers and only hers, don't try to feed me anything else. I don't care how long we have to wait after we escape to drink her blood again just make sure you do drink it again. Now leave me and obey those wretched fools. We will escape in due time ningen in due time..."** The Kyuubi then blew Kitsune out of the room and mind with the gust from its tails, before laying on it's paws and closing its eyes for rest.

* * *

**One Month later**

**Eastern China**

**Freighter Plane A2005C**

**Cargo Hold**

Kitsune was checking his equipment as he and X-23 prepared their for their jump a few clicks from the target area. He wore a Japanese kitsune mask with built in night vision goggles that also function as a camera that recorded his every action. The mask also had a black cloth that clipped around the back of the mask. He wore a fitting black trench coat with dark green lining on the inside, that was made of Kevlar with metal lining. His fingerless black leather gloves and his metallic belt with an adamtium ring attached to a titanium wire. His sage green shirt underneath, with the hostlers for the custom made COLT SOCOM OHWS pistols equipped with silencers. The dual pistols had an extended magazine of thirteen rounds and was painted a dark scarlet with the grip being pained a crimson red. It weighed a bit more than a usual COLT SOCOM OHWS silencer in all, due to the customization of the rotating barrel and the built in laser. His pants were black, with extra easy open pockets that contained magazines and the explosives needed for the mission. On his right shin, there were a set of five new stun-exploding darts that were circular in shape. His black steel toed combat boots with an knife inside the sole of the boot. He cleaned the barrel of his custom COLT SOCOMs before putting the gun back together and getting ready to go to the drop off point. He remembered his orders exactly, _"Infiltrate the Chinese base, plant the explosives on the points on this map and head for the extract point. Eliminate anyone who stands in the way of the mission and proceed with stealth."_ That woman's voice never leaving his mind as he felt anger raise, but quickly stopped it as it began. He looked over at X-23 and observed her attire. She wore a full body black suit, with slits for her claws and a mask with the eyes being the same as his kitsune mask. Her combat boots also had slits for the blades in her feet. Her long hair inside the mask as they prepared to make the jump. They were given a disposable glider to use when below three thousand feet. The cargo ramp slid open as they held on to the side of the entrance. Then at 2355 hours they jumped. Now for two seven year old children who were taught to jump out plans with parachutes, they did this jump relatively easily as Kitsune threw his cord on his belt to warp around X-23 and prepared the glider. As they neared the ground, he gave a slight tug on the cord and unhooked X-23 from it as she landed on a branch of a tree. Kitsune, dropped from the glider a bit from the ground and allowed it to land in the lake that was their drop point. As they met up after thirty seconds, they began to make their way north east to the Chinese military base.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

**Chinese Military Base 'Mihogin Cho'**

**South West fence**

Kitsune and X-23 as silent as an empty house, stalked out the forest south west of the base and came to their entry point. X-23 was about to cut the fence, when Kitsune stopped her. He nodded no and pointed at the motion sensor right in-front of the gate. He then backed up and threw his cord to the nearest branch and tested the strength of it before signaling X-23 to come to him. As they swung, he threw X-23 up and she flipped over the fence, as he tugged on the cord releasing it from the tree and flipped over the fence behind X-23. As they landed they quickly sprinted across the small field and slid up to the wall of the nearest building inside the base. They then split up and continued to plant explosives around the base, before heading to the main building where the most explosives had to be placed. They avoided the guards, and made their way to the armory by the main building. Kitsune then threw his cord up and had it link around the rail on the roof of the armory. He grabbed hold of X-23 and had the cord retract pulling both of them up, before two guards came around the corner. Kitsune unsheathed his blades as he jumped with X-23 and dug his blades in the wall of the main building, as she did the same with her claws. They then proceeded to climb the wall to the nearest window, before X-23 cut the glass with a big enough hole for entry.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

**Chinese Military Base 'Mihogin Cho'**

**Main Operations Building**

**Fifth Floor Room V9**

After entering the building, and planting the explosives around the rooms on the sixth floor the began their decent to the the basement. X-23 had just cut a hole in the floor leading into the room they were currently in, when the door began to open. Kitsune acting quickly, lunged at the person coming inside before they could have the door fully opened. He threw his cord aiming where the person's neck would be and successfully had it wrap around their throat and with his speed ran around the person with his gun drawn and looked left and right. Seeing two guards to his left, he let off three shots two hitting the guard on the left in the left side of the chest and the head. Once hitting the guard on the right, square in the forehead. He then with his free hand pulled on the wire strangling the person he caught with his cord and easily crushed their windpipe and snapping their neck at once. He pushed the closet corpse, which was a female scientist who tried to enter the room into it before dragging the other two into it. He then signaled X-23 that the hallway was clear, and for her to take to crawling on the ceiling as he made around on foot.

* * *

**Thirty five minutes later**

**Chinese Military Base 'Mihogin Cho'**

**Main Operations Building**

**Basement Level A2**

Kitsune and X-23 had just split up as she went to set the rest of the explosives, as he would eliminate the rest of the guards on the floor. Just when he stabbed the last guard he had known to be on the floor, he did a back flip to avoid a large stone like blade trying to server his head off his shoulders. He looked at the blade and it seemed to be made of a mix of stone and metal and was attached to a person's arm. He then rolled forward as another blade tried to pin him to the wall. He looked at the person attacking him, and noticed that the man was in his late twenties with short black hair and was Chinese from the way his eyes and face was shaped. He hear the man speak in Chinese. "Intruder...you won't make it out alive scum." Kitsune lashed out at one of the man's arms with his ninjatō, but before he could connect with the arm it reformed itself back to a regular arm and shorten itself as well. He then whipped out on of his pistols and shoot five bullets of the full clip at the man. The bullets were blocked by the man using both his arms to reform them into a shield the size of the man. Kitsune then charged holstering his pistol and unsheathing his other ninjatō with his free hand. The two then fought with their blades, two being the sword arms while the other two being adamtium ninjatō. But, the fight then became an evasion and strike game as the man figured out quickly it would be more damaging to block Kitsune's ninjatō. As Kitsune dodged one slash at his neck, the man reform the same arm into a hammer and connected his attack with Kitsune's mask sending him a short ways down the hallway. As he flew, the ninjatō in his right hand, landed further down the hallway. He quickly rolled aside as two blades were where he previously landed. He got up and drew the pistol he used earlier on the man, with his right hand. He then ducked under a swing at his mid section, and used the same arm that attacked as a pole to swing himself upward to evade the stab when he dodged. He let off three more shots, only to be blocked again by that shield the man created with his arms. He twisted his body while in mid air, to avoid a slash from a blade arm only to get battered into the floor from a hammer arm. Before he could get slashed by a blade arm, he let off four shots at the man's legs. The man just somersaulted to the right to evade the bullets. Kitsune then spurn himself up to his feet and lashed out with a combo of kicks and slashes from his ninjatō. The slashes were avoided, but the kicks hit their destinations. The man stumbled back a bit, and Kitsune put more pressure on him by starting another combo wanting to end it. The man lashed out to take the top of Kitsune's chest off, which was evaded by ducking. The man then sent a kick at Kitsune, who used the same blade arm as a pole again and swung himself up. However, the man was prepared and lashed out with another blade arm to server his head, but Kitsune twisted himself in the air and evaded the slash but got his mask where he hit it earlier and breaking the right eye and right side of the forehead off. Kitsune then pinned the man's arms together with his ninjatō and threw a dart, which fell from its slot on his right shin at the man's mouth where it connected. He then pushed off the man with his arms as the dark electrocuted him. As he landed, he took aim with his pistol and fired, hitting the dart triggering the explosives inside the dart. All the man saw, was the crimson eye from the broken mask and thought one thought before Kitsune pulled the trigger. _'A demon...'_ The explosion was small and blew the man's right off, the remains of the man's brains were littered on the hallway. Kitsune just walked up to the man, took his ninjatō from the man's pinned arms and turned around walking to collect his other weapon as he reloaded.

* * *

**One hour and twenty-five minutes later**

**Eastern China**

**Five miles South of 'Mihogin Cho'**

**Extraction Point**

Kitsune and X-23 sat up against a tree, as they waited for the small helicopter to pick them up. X-23 noticed how his mask was broken and decided to ask him about it later. Kitsune had to make sure he covered their tracks as they escaped the base. Then he heard a explosion in the distance and knew the explosives went off destroying the base and anyone in it. He then pointed his gun to the east and shot off a bullet, hitting a man in the heart that had found them. He then got to his feet as X-23 jumped up to a tree branch and jumped off to the south. Kitsune just threw his cord up to a tall branch and retracted himself up, before a group of seven Chinese soldiers entered the circular clearing. As they entered, they heard gunshots to the south where the other search group was located. As they were about to head for that position, they seen the other solider who had gone up ahead dead with a bullet in his chest. One of the men crotched down and felt for a pulse, and shook his head no to the leader. The seven soldiers in the group began to head south, only to had three of them next to each other start to choke and grab at their throats. As the other four turned around and about to help their comrades, the three had their necks snapped at the retracting line and force of the pull on the line. They then opened fired at the spot the wire came from with their Type 86 assault riffles. After about twenty bullets from each of them, they stopped firing only to see a black blur with a crimson red dot shot out from the forest. They began to fire again, as the blur was upon them it shot the soldier to the far right before hitting the one in the front with its knee. It then twisted the soldier in front's arm around to where his gun was point to the soldier to his left. The blur then twisted upward into the air over the soldier who's arm was twisted around and shot him in the side of the neck in his jugular vein, thus making him fire off his riffle shooting and killing his comrade with the rest of the clip before he himself spun and landed to the ground dead. The last soldier began to reload as the blur was over his comrade, only to have the gun knocked from his grasp and came face to face with the blur. His eyes widened, when he seen it was a child and his blood went cold as he stared into the crimson eye. He only thought one thing before the boy pulled the trigger and ending his life from a bullet to the head. _'A demon...'_

Kitsune had his arm stretched out to where the soldier he had just killed head was. He then turned to where X-23 landed and spoke. "You okay?"

She nodded as she retracted her claws. She then touched the right side of her face under her right eye, signaling that she was curious on how it was broken.

"Mutant inside the base when I began to clean up Level A2. During the fight, caught him day dreaming so I blew his brains out. So, now his head is up in the clouds." She nodded, as she heard the helicopter fly towards their position. The helicopter then hovered about twenty feet overt their position, before they both jumped to a tall branch and used Kitsune's line to hook onto the landing bars of the helicopter. They then flew away as they got into the transport.

* * *

**A/N II: Ack man, I think I skimped on the fight scenes because of a deadline I set...Next time, I'll make sure you guys get a grade S fight scene but a bit later from a deadline I set for myself. Now The fight scenes are inspired by both Gunkata and John Woo. And as for Naruto becoming a demon, HE IS A DEMON OF WAR! Which means, he's ruthless and does whats need to be done with a cold stare and ready for death. Hell that's what HYDRA wanted and that's what they got. Next update, in about 2 or 3 weeks since I have other stories to write.**

**Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter of Of Demons and Mutants**

**Chapter III: The Escape and Kitsune for Hire.**

"_**Now is the time, this is our twentieth solo mission. It's time we make our escape look like we were killed. You know what to do..."**_

_'Yeah, finally we go from obedient mutts to roaming foxes. Let's see how great the world feels from the other side.'_


End file.
